lordefandomcom-20200214-history
Feuds With Other Artists
During her years as a successful musician, Lorde has attracted attention for being known for "dissing" other artists. Taylor Swift In an interview with Metro magazine Lorde spoke about her feminism, saying “Absolutely. Wholeheartedly, I think women who say, ‘No, I’m not a feminist — I love men,’ I think that is just… You don’t know what it means. You think it means that, ‘I don’t shave under my arms, I burn my bras. F--k men!’ How could you be so uneducated, and so unwilling to learn about something which is so important to you?” Next, she commented on Taylor Swift saying QUOTE "Taylor Swift is so flawless, and so unattainable, and I don’t think it’s breeding anything good in young girls. ‘I’m never going to be like Taylor Swift, why can’t I be as pretty as Lorde?’ That’s f---ing bulls--t." Later, it seemed they had forgiven each other as Lorde and Tyalor Swift have been seen numerous, i.e shopping, at a beach, celebrating Lorde's 20th birthday etc. Justin Bieber In an interview Lorde dissed Justin Bieber next, saying "I really appreciate that people think that I'm doing something good for the 'kids.' The 'young people.' I feel like the influences that are there in the industry for people my age, like Justin Bieber or whatever, are just maybe not a very real depiction of what it's like to be a young person." It is to this day unknown if they have made up. Selena Gomez In response to Selena Gomez's song "Come & Get It", Lorde dissed her saying "the theme of Selena's song & Get It is, 'When you're ready, come and get it from me.' I’m sick of women being portrayed this way." Later, Selena Gomez clapped backed in a very public way saying that "That’s not feminism. is not supporting other women. That’s my honest opinion, that’s what I would say to her if I saw her. I actually covered her song in all of my shows that I've done so far. I’m not sure if I’m going to continue that." One Direction Lorde dissed One Direction next, saying she finds it odd that they are famous. This caused a massive hate storm against Lorde, with many One Direction fans insulting her then-boyfriend and accusing her of calling One Direction "ugly". Miley Cyrus To the magazine GQ, Lorde commented on Disney stars, notably Miley Cyrus, saying "The difference between those Disney kids and me is that I grew up completely normally and went to parties and had that experience. I am way less inclined to be like, 'Look! I'm f***ing mental!" Miley Cyrus did not respond. Lana Del Rey In an interview with The FADER, Lorde commented on Lana Del Rey saying "I listened to that Lana Del Rey record and the whole time I was just thinking it's so unhealthy for young girls to be listening to, you know: 'I'm nothing without you.' This sort of shirt-tugging, desperate, 'don't leave me' stuff. That's not a good thing for young girls, even young people, to hear." She later dissed Del Rey again, saying "I started listening to a lot of rap, like Nicki Minaj and Drake, as well as pop singers like Lana Del Rey. They all sing about such opulence, stuff that just didn't relate to me -- or anyone that I knew. I began thinking, 'How are we listening to this? It's completely irrelevant." Nicki Minaj and Drake As seen above, Lorde dissed Nicki Minaj, Drake and Lana Del Rey saying "Around the middle of last year, I started listening to a lot of rap, like Nicki Minaj and Drake, as well as pop singers like Lana Del Rey. They all sing about such opulence, stuff that just didn't relate to me -- or anyone that I knew. I began thinking, 'How are we listening to this? It's completely irrelevant.'" David Guetta When she was asked about collabing with the EDM star David Guetta, Lorde immediately responded with ""No. F*** no. He's so gross." David later responded with saying "I didn't ask her. I think my record company did, and, I mean, I don't really have any comment." Macklemore & Ryan Lewis In an interview with MTV News, Lorde brought up Macklemore & Ryan Lewis saying "Do you know when Macklemore plays, they open and close with "Thrift Shop?" That's bad." Category:Lorde's World Category:Scandals & Controversies